Title: Team 7, biju and Obito Time Travel
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Obito uses the rinnegan and his mangekyou sharingan to travel back in time, people who had joined him to strive for a better future are Team 7 Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue and all the tailed beast.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Team 7, biju and Obito Time Travel

Naruto, Fanfic, Time travel

Summary: Obito uses the rinnegan and his mangekyou sharingan to travel back in time, people who had joined him to strive for a better future are Team 7 and all the tailed beast. Parings SakuraxSaskue, NarutoxHinata and ShikamaruxTemari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter One: We're back and with another chance

"God damit, god damit," thought Obito as Madara was going to take the rinnegan.

"You are weak, rest my pawn, you did everything I expected of you to do," he said as he reached out to him. Yes, Obito was weak, there was no doubt Madara had the upper hand, but Obito kept on fighting, body and soul, but even now he was at his limit. Madara was going to get the rinnegan and go forward with his crazy plan, he growled at Madara as he touched the eye.

"NO!" he yelled.

"You still have some fight in you, how honorable, do you know Obito that I am the one that made you what you are today. When Rin died that was my doing, you did need a little push so you could join me,"

"Bastard," Obito hissed and then he used the last of his strength to get out of there, Madara chuckled, as he escaped using Kumui.

"No matter I will get my hands on the rinnegan," he said as he followed suite.

…

"Obito," Kakashi said as he saw Obito appearing, he had bags on his eyes and he was having a hard time standing on his feet , Kakashi grabbed him, when he was about to fall. Madara then appeared and was going for Obito when Saskue and Naruto attacked together.

"Back for more Madara?" asked Saskue, Madara growled and they continued their epic battle away from Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura who were close by.

"Kakashi did Madara take my eye?" asked Obito,

"Yeah, Madara took it," Kakashi said weakly, he was also tired. Obito then nodded, he understood, 'Damn Madara,' Obito thought, but then his thoughts shifted to the rinnegan, he managed to save it, and he thought about the jutsu he was planning, and then thought the rinnegan was inof, but the jutsu even was just theory, oh how he hoped it was possible…

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked Obito as he saw that look in his eyes, even years apart and Kakashi could still read his old teammate.

"Let me heal you," said Sakura and then started to heal both of them.

"Sakura do you remember when I had used limited Tsukuyomi, and trapped you and Naruto into an alternative dimension," he said, Sakura nodded and he continued.

"Well it's not like I am going to do that, but something like that," Obito said, but Sakura and Kakashi didn't get it, what did he mean? He just contradicted himself.

"I am going to use my Mangekyō Sharingan and the rinnegan to travel back in time," Obito said.

"That's insane," Sakura said as she paused and wondered how that was even possible.

"Anything is possible and we are in big trouble," Obito said as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

"Is it possible?" asked Kakashi.

"I need chakra, I've exhausted myself, I need not only you two but Naruto and Sasuke for this to work," Obito said as Sakura sighted for a moment and then continued healing him, she did hope what Obito was saying was true, that he was able to give them a second chance.

"At what time?" asks Sakura.

"I don't know it depends on the Chakra," Obito said as he then turned his head to see Naruto and Saskue fighting and the fight was getting more climatic the battle field turning to ruble. Sakura then finished healing Obito other wounds meanwhile Kakashi gave Obito a ration bar which he gladly accepted.

"I'm ready," said Obito as he stood up a little shaky, but Kakashi held him up.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get over here," Kakashi yelled as Naruto had thrown a ball like Rasenshuriken that had trapped Madara using Shukaku's sealing skills, but that was only for the meantime, to give them some time to think of a plan. Sasuke looked at Madara confined and he wanted to finish him off with him trapped with Naruto Shukaku's jutsu, but Naruto was telling him to go to Kakashi to see what he wanted, he growled and followed Naruto, to where Kakashi, Obito and Sakura where.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Give Obito your chakra," Kakashi said as he started giving Obito his chakra as he took his hand, Sakura then got Obitio's other hand and then reached out for Sasuke's hand and Kakashi grabbed Naruto's.

"Join hands," Obito ordered and then Saskue and Naruto joined each other's hand hesitating, glaring at each other, but Sakura gave them a deadly glare, which got them to finally hold hands. "Concentrate," Obito said, and they nodded and then the Jutsu took affect they gave Obito their chakra and Obito concentrated on his Dojustu and they disappeared, as did their time plane.

…

When Obito woke up and he found himself in Madara's hide out in Mountains' Graveyard, he felt fine, his body wasn't tired as he was a few seconds ago but his soul was, but he forced himself up and then saw white and black Zetsu come in.

"Tobi, you are awake, we must go and-" Zetsu began, but then he was silenced as Obito took of his masks and gave him a death glare.

"My name is Obito Uchiha," he corrected and then killed him, he destroyed everything, and black and white Zetsu didn't even get a chance as Obito was merciless when killing them.

Later, Obito then stood on the top of a demolished cave and then took a deep breath, his shoulders felt lighter, he was really happy that the time-traveling justu worked, he smiled and then set out for Konaha.

…

Kakashi woke up and looked around to find himself on his apartment, he grinned underneath his mask, as he suspected that Obito's jutsu worked. To make sure he checked his calendar and found a big circle around a date.

"Chunnin exams," he mumbled, he sighted, as the memories of these events rushed inside his mind, planning what he should do with Orochimaru, and he wondered what happened to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? Did they come with him? Did Obito?

…

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in his old apartment, he was confused, he looked down at himself and he felt smaller, he then ran to his bathroom and saw himself younger. He really couldn't help it and screamed like a little girl.

…

When Naruto woke up, he rubbed his eyes, he was so tired and he wasn't really and early riser, but he then paused as he looked around his apartment in surprise. Wasn't he fighting in a battle field? What happened? Naruto flashed out of his apartment, with his PJ's still on. He looked up to see the Hogake monument with only 4 heads, he was so surprised at this and then looked at Konaha and saw it as how it was before Nagato destroyed it.

"What the hell is going on?" he freaked and then he was running again and he passed a clear glass window what he saw surprised him and he tripped and fell on his face. "Ow," he said as he rubbed his face and then stood up and looked at his reflection, when he saw how young he looked he couldn't help but panic.

'What the hell is going on?'

**"Naruto,"** boomed the Kuyubi's voice inside his head.

"Kuruma, oh god what happened to me?" he asked as he pinched his cheek, he couldn't believe he had baby fat again, he cried a little for that.

**"Obito,"** Kuruma said and then Naruto, put two pieces together with just the name.

"That's right Obito used our chakra, so that's what he did," and then Naruto pondered, as did Kuruma who then noticed something…

**"Naruto you do know you're in the middle of the market place with your pajamas, right?"** Kuruma reminded him.

"That's right!" Naruto freaked as he then ran back to his apartment, leaving behind shocked bystanders, because the whole time Naruto was talking out loud when he was talking to Kuruma.

…

Next up to wake up was Sakura, and when she saw that she was in her room and not in a battle field she instantly knew that Obito's justu worked, she got up with a full blown out smile, another chance, they had another chance. She got up and went to her full mirror to glance at her 12 year old self. She grabbed her hair and put it in a ponytail for now, she really didn't know how her past-self put up with her long hair. Sakura ran out of her door, down the stairs to see her mother cooking and her father reading a newspaper.

"Sakura?" her mother asked, as she saw her daughter with a full blown out excited grin.

"Mom," Sakura said as she walked and sat down on the table a little bit more composed. Her father sat down his newspaper and smiled at her, he really couldn't help it her smile was contagious.

…

Obito appeared in front of Konaha's gate, his smile was ever present as he passed his former classmates/nakama Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki.

"Hello," he greeted, the two stared at him trying to think how he looked so familiar

"OBITO there you are!" yelled Saskue who has soon as he had gotten over the initial shock of waking up in his 12 year old body went on search for answers and left his apartment. He then felt, his teammate's chakra, but then felt Obito's all of a sudden so decided to come here instead.

"Explain," Saskue demanded with a cold Uchiha glare.

"Did you not figure it out by yourself," Obito said with his non leaving smile.

"Ah," he said and then looked at the gaping Jounin.

"Let's go I felt Sakura and Naruto heading to Kakashi's place," Saskue said as he grabbed Obito's wrist and half dragged, half carried Obito.

…

Knock Knock

Kakashi opened his door to see Obito, Naruto, Sakura and Saskue, he opened his door wide so they can all enter, and they all went and sat and made themselves comfortable, they had a lot of planning to do.

…

Obito was out in the hallway waiting as Kakashi was talking with the Sodamie. Now they weren't going to tell people they were from the future; they were going to keep that to themselves, since it would be hard to get people's trust, when Sasuke and him turned into missing nin. They had come up with a cover up story for Obito, really simple and mysterious. Somehow Obito survived after being crushed by a rock in the Ninja World War 3 and for the years that he was presumed dead he was suffering from amnesia, until miraculously 2 month ago he remembered everything so he set out to go back Konaha. For everybody it would be a mystery on how he survived, but they thought it was better to leave that as a mystery as the things that Naruto, Saskue, Sakura, and Obito came up with where more unbelievable than the truth.

The door opened and he was called in, he entered to see Kakashi gesturing for him to come in and Obito smiled warmly and walked in, he was still insanely happy to be back.

"Obito since your suppose death, there is something that have happen that you have missed," Hiruzen said, and Obito nodded.

"Rin and Minato sensei's death," Obito then said as he gave them a sad look.

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded.

"Well then Kakashi has offered to help you back into Konaha, and informing you of things you have missed, as well as keeping an eye on you," Hiruzen said.

"Hai," Obito said with a sad smile as the deaths of Rin and Minato flashed into his mind, for one thing they couldn't time travel again, he didn't have the Rinnegan, but he shook his head, this time he would protect Konaha and the world from any evil, he wouldn't be the evil this time.

…

"Hey do you know from all of our classmates you're the only one who's still a gennin," Kakashi teased as he walked with Obito to team 7 training grounds, after the talk with the Hogake.

"Ah shut up you know how strong I am," Obito said as he scolded at Kakashi for his teasing, but Kakashi only smiled under his mask, this was really was a good day, with Kakashi in charge in babysitting Obito… in a way. Kakashi had more time spending with his team and so planning how to deal with Orochimaru.

For some reason, Sasuke didn't want to kill his pedophile sensei, as he had turned to the good side when they had left their time plane, so they settled to just capture him, then Naruto could sweet talk no jutsu Orochimaru to the good side, even though people before him had tried and failed *cough*Jiraya.

But even so they believed they could save everybody they may be naïve thinking on saving Orochimaru and everyone for the matter, but traveling back to the past made them hope for the future, even though Jiraya had tried to get Orochimaru back to the village and failed, they had the confidence that they would succeed and with their knowledge and power, they were even more confident that they could beat anyone that gets in their way for saving everyone Dattebayo!

"Hey Obito," Naruto waved and Obito smiled and the time travelers all smiled to each other, for their hopeful future indeed.

END OF PROLOGUE/CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Two: Shukaku makes a friend out of Gaara

**"Bijuu talking" ON BOLD**

**'Bijuu thinking' ON BOLD**

'People thinking' NOT ON BOLD

"People talking" NOT ON BOLD

Suna nin where heading to Konaha for the Chunnin exams and preparing for their surprise attack, inside the mindscape of red head gennin a time traveling bijuu noticed his new surroundings, he put two things together rather quickly and tried to call into his other bijuu siblings, but only Kuruma was the closest.

**"Kuruma,"** Shukaku called.

**"Shukaku, I see you have also traveled with us,"** Kuruma said.

**"You sound like you were hoping that I didn't come,"** Shukaku said with a growl.

**"Okay fine I was,"** Kuruma said, he was fast inof to not deny it and it made Shukaku growl even more, **"Well I guess that mean the other siblings have come with us,"** noted Kuruma, and Shukaku nodded. **"Well then I'll call on Naruto,"** Kuruma said as he focused on getting Naruto's attention, when he was eating Ramen with the other human time travelers.

'What is it Kuruma?' Naruto asked as he slurped his Ramen.

**"Just get in here,"** Kuruma boomed. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm commin'," Naruto said as he focused to enter his mindscape but when he noticed that Kuruma was in the mindscape that was used to communicate with other biju, he pushed forward and was in a big room where Kuruma and Shukaku took most of the space.

"Wow Shukaku so you're here too," said Naruto with a smile.

**"Yes,"** said Shukaku.

"That means your sealed inside Garaa," Naruto took note, Shukaku nodded. "Well Shukaku try to befriend him before I try my talk no jutsu," Naruto said with a grin.

**"Talk no Jutsu?"** Shukaku asks.

**"It's where Naruto sweet talks his enemies to turn to the good side,"** Kuruma explains, and Shukaku chuckles.

**"Fine I'll try to befriend the boy, I am a little creeped out that he calls me Mother," **Shukaku said and with that Kuruma laughed, Shukaku, scolded.

"Well see you later Shukaku," said Naruto.

**"Yeah, yeah, you too I'll try to befriend this Gaara,"** said Shukaku as he then focused at his task at hand, he spread out his senses and was seeing what Gaara was doing the boy seemed to be alone getting some water on a stream. People were staying far away from him as possible that it brought Shukaku to pieces, damn future, he had gotten soft, but he was concerned for the boy. It annoyed him to be concerned for the human boy, but he felt bad because it seemed he was the cause of the tragedy.

**"Gaara,"** Shukaku called and he then forced Gaara into his mindscape, Gaara had never been there, but its obvious inof to see that the boy was surprised.

"Mother?" Gaara asked.

**"It's Shukaku, Shu-ka-ku,"** Shukaku said with a tick mark and scold that was scary as Captain Yamamoto/Tenzo. Gaara jumped up like a scared cat and Shukaku's anger calmed and he looked at the boy.

**"Gaara you do know who I am do you not…" **Shukaku looked at the boy and saw he was confused.

**'No he doesn't now I am the Ichibi,'** thought Shukaku

**"I am The Ichibi, please stop calling me mother!"** Shukaku said intimidatingly.

"Hai!" Gaara screamed, Shukaku noticed that the boy was still scared and he didn't want the friendship to be ruled by fear.

**"Gaara…"**

**'Damn this was hard, how to be nice?' **wondered Shukaku

"Yes?" wondered Gaara as he started to be less afraid as Shukaku looked uncomfortable, Gaara was brilliant kid and he was fast to see that the Ichibi was trying to say something.

**"Look Gaara this is taking a lot on my ego to say this and I am sure Kuruma would laugh at me…"**

**'Damn getting of topic,'** thought Shukaku.

**"I am sorry for messing up your childhood,"** Shukaku said as he bowed his head.

"My childhood?" Gaara questioned, but then he understood, first he was a little angry but then he saw that the Shukaku was showing a lot of regret, but he also started to understand a lot from why the villagers gave them those stares.

"I see," Gaara pondered and Shukaku wondered what the kid was thinking.

"They are scared of you, they see me as a weapon to use, the power comes from you," Gaara noted and Shukaku nodded.

"Tell me why you where whispering to me, telling me to do those awful things, pushing me to kill, why?" he asked. "You weren't really helping me there?" Gaara scolded.

**"Ne, I was very bored, being locked up inside you, sorry you where my only entertainment,"** Shukaku apologized. Gaara growled and then somehow jumped about 40 ft up in the air and then karate chopped Shukaku's head.

**"OWW,"** Shukaku growled, **"You little brat-"**

"HAHAHAHA!"

**'Laughter?'**

Gaara's laughing mesmerized Shukaku, he was a just a kid, and it seemed that the kid didn't have that luxury. Gaara stopped to look back up at the Ichibi to see him grinning down at him.

**"How about this Gaara, I want to see you laugh like that again, how about we have some fun,"** Shukaku invited, Gaara then grinned wide at his invitation this was his first friend.

…

Gaara opened his eyes and he saw Temari cautiously coming closer to him.

'So what should we do?' Gaara asked Shukaku.

**"I don't know kid why don't you lead the fun for once,"** Shukaku said.

"Okay," Gaara said out loud and his grin grew, when Temari saw it, she jumped back in shock; the smile looked like those that children would give.

"Temari-nee-chan," Gaara called out, this surprised Temari even more, Gaara never called her that, and Shukaku chuckled with him.

"Gaara are you okay?" Temari asked.

"I am fine onee-sama," Gaara grinned. The name shocked Temari again.

'Sama,' she asked herself.

"Your expressions are fun to watch, Temari," Gaara said and this caused her to blush.

**'That reaction,"** Shukaku said.

"Is cute," finished Gaara. Gaara then waved bye at his sister who was still blushing as he walked away with a new view of the world rather than just blood lust. Shukaku then went out to explain to Gaara that he was from the future, really, why couldn't he? Gaara was now his partner in crime, and it was better for him to know now and Gaara was really interested on how Shukaku described Naruto and Kuruma, he was really excited to make a friend out of them.

…

Naruto heard from Kuruma that Shukaku was making progress with Gaara.

**"They're bonding pretty fast I've never seen Shukaku this happy,"** explained Kuruma to Naruto when they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Gaara is coming tomorrow isn't he?" Naruto asked, and Kuruma grunted a yes. "Hey Kuruma, I was wondering why you and Shukaku didn't want me to meet Gaara using the link?" Naruto asked.

**"Face to face is much better,"** Kuruma said.

"But I've already met Gaara," Naruto whined.

**"You can't wait tomorrow?"** he asked.

"Yes I can but-"

**"Then it can't wait tomorrow, good night,"** Kuruma said as he rolled up in a ball in his mindscape, Naruto pouted, but then put it to rest, and went to sleep.

…

Gaara was looking up at the stars and he saw Shukaku looking up with him using his senses, it was peaceful when Gaara then started to think of what tomorrow will bring.

**"Nervous?"** asked Shukaku.

Gaara hummed a yes.

**"Well then you should go to sleep," **Shukaku suggested.

'I have insomnia,' Gaara told him.

**"Well then I'll tell you a little bed time story the old man use to give me," **Shukaku said.

'Aren't I a little too old for bed time stories and what do you mean old man? Do you mean The Sage of Six Paths?'

**"No one is too old for a story and yes The Sage of Six Paths was like my father,"** Shukaku agrees with a sad sigh.

'You loved your father?' asked Gaara.

**"Of course I do Gaara…"** he stopped before he can rant on how great his father was as he caught the form of the question, Gaara was thinking of his own father. Shukaku had told him that he was dead and the Orochimaru was impersonating to be him.

**"Want to talk about it?" **Shukaku asked.

'I don't even know how to feel about my father, he did try to kill me,' Gaara told him.

Shukaku grumbled for him to continue.

'I just don't know," Gaara sighted and then asked, "Do you think in the future I did get some closure you said he was revived in edo tensei as did other Kages, my father was a Kage,' Gaara said.

**"The possibility is very likely, I didn't have time to ask your future self that question,"** Shukaku said sarcastically, Gaara ignored it.

'Why don't you tell me of my future self again,' Gaara said with much more excitement of the topic of his past self.

**"What!? You don't want to hear about the other story I was going to tell you about?"** asked Shukaku.

'Nope please tell me of the future?' Gaara asked with a child pout.

**"Well I wasn't really that close to your future self, but I will tell you of the day you became a Kage,"** Shukaku said and Gaara listened in intently, and the most surprising thing happened after he finished, the boy fell asleep.

…

When Kankuro went out to find his sister in the morning he was shocked to see Temari looking at his brother sleeping peacefully. The face was foreign to him and he walked up to Temari who was mesmerized by her brother's serene face.

"I think your growing a little brother complex," Kankuro teased/whispered at Temari who eeped at being caught staring but she soon calmed down. Gaara moved a little but went back to sleep and the brother and sister froze until it looked like Gaara was back in LALA Land

"I wish we had a camera, we don't get to see this often," whispered Kankuro.

"I think will be able to see this more, Gaara seems different," Temari whispered.

"Wouldn't this give him more of an opening for people to assassinate him," Kankuro told her, and Temari scrunched her eyebrows, a protective feeling slipped through her.

"You don't have to worry about that," Gaara then whispered and his siblings jumped up in fright, but then calmed down to see Gaara looking at them with a smile.

"And why do we not?" Temari asked. (Stopped whispering)

"Because I could feel bad intentions, and Shukaku will also protect me," Gaara said to them.

"Shukaku!?" his siblings panicked.

"Don't worry Shukaku is awesome, he's mellowed out and had the courage to talk to me and has changed my attitude toward life," Gaara told them with a smile. His sibling just gaped at him but then some sense came to them, by the look in Gaara's eyes it was hard not to believe.

"Gaara don't move I have to take a picture of that smile," Temari said all of a sudden as she summoned a camera from a scroll, but was repaid when she looked back to see Gaara laughing so hard, that he was clutching his stomach and on the floor.

"You do not know how happy that makes me feel," Gaara said as he whipped of a tear and grinned wide at them, and his siblings couldn't help but smile back, the smile was contagious.

...

Once Gaara appeared on the village there stood 5 time travelers.

"Hello Suna nin, welcome to hidden leaf village I hope you all have a great time here, and enjoy yourself in the Chunnin exams," Obito said with a smile.

"Hey look Sakura, Saskue they have a kid our age, lets abduct him," Naruto said as he flashed behind Gaara, and then Sakura took hold of Gaara's hands.

"You won't mind if we take him do you?" asked Saskue who questioned the suna nin and Gaara's siblings.

"Ughm no," Temari said.

"Well then bye," said Saskue as he took his hands out of his pockets and ran to where Sakura and Naruto had run off to with Gaara.

…

"Well Gaara let's introduce ourselves properly, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a blinding smile, Gaara can only describe Naruto as the sun, as he was one bright ball of energy. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to become Hogake, my dream was to surpass all the hogakes which I've already have, but as my other dream is to protect all my nakama," he said smiling and then passed the introducing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is to protect my nakama like Naruto," Sakura said with a smile and then smiled at Saskue to pass it on who didn't grin as it was hard to give a smile, it would be to freaky so he just introduced himself.

"My name is Saskue Uchiha my dream is to restore my clan, become Hogake before this Dobe, and protect the village for any enemies," Saskue said as he gave Naruto a smirk, who fumed at Saskue's dream.

"You were serious before!? But becoming Hogake was my dream first, hell no I am becoming Hogake first!" Naruto growled while Saskue just chuckled at how easy it was to tease Naruto.

Sakura then karate chopped Naruto and Saskue's head, "Be polite boys," she growled, they nodded as they rubbed their heads. Sakura then gave Gaara a friendly smile for him to introduce himself, though he thought it was weird since he knew that they knew him very well. They were from the future.

"My name is Gaara and my dream is to be Kazekage and befriend not only my villagers but other people as well and protect them with all I have," Gaara said with a smile.

"That's a cool dream a lot like ours Gaara, we'll be happy to be your friend," Naruto said with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
